


Drabble crack sin título

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Drabble crack sin título

—Tu casa es gigante. Un colacuerno podría perderse aquí.

—Claro. Si me escondiera, no me encontrarías ni con todo tu entrenamiento de auror. Hasta te daría un premio—ronroneó Draco.

—¿Es eso un reto?

—Es una propuesta —guiñó Draco y se levantó.

Harry le dio cinco minutos y lanzó un hechizo de rastreo. Siguió el hilo conductor hasta una habitación. Para hacer su entrada más interesante alzó las manos en Y y empujó las puertas para entrar caminando sugerente, con una gran sonrisa seductora. 

Lucius Malfoy, desnudo y con un pavo albino entre las piernas, lo saludó con un asentimiento. 

  
Este tiene su larga e incoherente historia. Ladyvoldie estaba releyendo mi fic [Fated](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=7117&textsize=0&chapter=1), (no sé por qué, porque se le va la olla xD)  en el que hay una escena en la que Bella habla con Nagini y le llama linda y cosas así. En twitter se armó la discusión del Bella/Nagini que terminó (todavía no sé cómo) en hablar de Pavo/Lucius y Lady [dibujó esto](http://ladyvoldie.livejournal.com/21702.html#cutid1) (ABRIR CON PRECAUCIÓN) (EDITO: Olvídenlo, es entrada privada).  Y hoy, mientras leía anécdotas vergonozosas en [](http://community.livejournal.com/alittleawkward/profile)[ **alittleawkward**](http://community.livejournal.com/alittleawkward/)   surgió esto. Basado parcialmente en ese dibujo jajaja. Ejerm. Fin.


End file.
